wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank White
Frank White Biography ;The Beginning Both make their first appearance in this episode. Behind their backs, the popular crew led by Heather make mean jokes about Frank. When Ginger hears the Losers making fun of her and her body, she becomes upset. Later, when she calls on Frank at the school's kitchen, he encourages Ginger to audition for the Losers as she sews a J-Crew label onto Ginger's skirt so they don't seem poor. After that Ginger does the audition and is well received by the group, whereby she begins sitting with popular people, next to the Losers. Ginger tells him what was going on, to which her father replies that it's normal because they are young and immature, also congratulating her for having been accepted. Shortly after her new friends keep mocking her mother's weight, Ginger stands by Frank and says that she thought they were different. At the end of the episode, Ginger receives the apologies of her mates and manages to solve this problem. ;Recruits Frank is in the cafeteria, serving the students as Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette make fun of him and call him names. Ginger asks them to stop, claiming he is her father. Frank then defends for Ginger and fights Phil and Bobby. He later comes home and apologizes to Ginger for fighting in front of her and promises to never do it again. ;L.O.V.E When Ginger is upset because she feels that she's gaining weight. Frank gives Ginger advice; telling her that he didn't raise a quitter, he raised a star, and tells her that she's thin and beautiful, but she won't stay that way if she fights for it. Also, he makes a vow for the both of them to get on a strict diet. ;Vitamin D While serving Chase at the cafeteria, Frank tells him that Ginger talks about him all of the time. ;Soul Beatz At the beginning of the episode, Ginger shows Frank her Sectionals dress and in a voiceover, Ginger says her dad lost 10 pounds, but Ginger herself hasn't lost as much. Frank also gives advice to Ginger, "Don't blow it." At Sectionals, Frank appears backstage and meets Ginger as she is freaking out and Frank comforts her and gives her complete confidence and they share a hug. He can later be seen in the audience applauding at the end of the Hoosierdaddies performance. When Ginger performs her solo, Frank is seen tearing up. ;Roaming Carols Frank comes upon the cafeteria area where she eavesdrops about how Ginger and Frank are too poor to afford a Christmas tree and Ginger can't receive or give any gifts, especially giving one to her dad. Frank says that Ginger's best gift is to sing for him, to which Ginger sings a stripped down, a cappella version of The First Noel. When Ginger finishes, her dad is proud. On Christmas Day, the White's awaken to find a large Christmas tree with ornaments and Christmas presents. Frank wakes Ginger and says he was going to go down and was going to call the police when he saw the back-door open and then found the Christmas tree and gifts. Ginger points out that there is $800 in one of the stockings and the two squeal with excitement as Sue and Becky look through a foggy window outside their house with satisfaction. Ginger and Frank hug until Ginger says that her dad should still probably call the police. Frank can be seen with Sue at the end of the episode, watching Ginger along with the rest of the Losers perform It's Not Christmas Without You. ;The Road Not Taken Though Frank doesn't appear in this episode, he is briefly mentioned by Ginger when she gives Chase her early Valentine's Day gift, as Frank and her found it. ;The Power of Madonna Chase comes and says that Frank should help Ginger with sex problem because Ginger doesn't know anything about the topic. Frank takes Chase's advice to heart and talks to Ginger. He tells Ginger that it means a lot, and he doesn't want to see her having sex with another guy if it doesn't mean anything. Ginger asks when she can have sex, and he said it'll be a nice gift for her when she's thirty. ;The Truth After the two gunshots are fired, Ginger attempts to text her father with no reply. It is then shown that he is hiding in the cafeteria kitchen, crying. His phone is out of reach, and he is not able to contact Ginger. Heather reassures Ginger that no one would hurt Frank, because everybody really likes him. ;Friendships, Relationships and Death At Regionals, Frank appears in the audience applauding and as The Losers perform As Long As You're There, Ginger collapse onstage which frightens Frank. He is seen rushing Ginger to the classroom and she gets a seizure and he rushes her to the hospital. ;The Parents In the beginning of episode, Frank tells Ginger that he believes in her, pleading her to return and never do drugs. Frank is overjoyed when he suddenly feels his daughter's grip tighten slightly around his hand. ;Prep Frank finds Ginger sitting near the family's chicken coop and he cheers her up by singing Butterfly Fly Away, he then explains her the mafia and his past and Ginger is extremely shocked and she walks off. Ginger then talks to Frank about it and she tells him that she appreciates him telling her the truth. ;A Christmas Story Ginger starts getting ready for Christmas by herself. Ginger tells Tristan that her family is visiting Carole's sister and that she can't go to Lima because he needs to save up for college. Suddenly someone knocks on the door repeatedly and Ginger opens it to reveal a Christmas tree carried by Frank. Ginger is shocked but extremely ecstatic to see him and they hug. Frank starts setting up the tree and tells Tristan the story of the White Christmas tree. He tells him that if was her mom who we be in charge of it, and that when she died, he forgot to get one. Ginger then started to hang ornaments on her window shade and they drive together to get one, prompting her first smile since she died. Ginger starts admiring the ornaments, especially her mom's perfume bottle, and the two of them start hanging ornaments. The two of them start walking down the streets of New York after watching their first Broadway musical together, getting ready for another White tradition - hot chocolate. When they are seated, Frank admits he has something important to tell her. Frank tells her that he has prostate cancer and Ginger immediately falls broken hearted and concerned. Ginger reassures him that everything will be alright because they caught it early. When Frank starts to eat fries, Ginger immediately gets concerned over his health and his drug history. Ginger tells him that she's afraid when she grows up and achieves her dreams, Frank won't be there to see it. Frank then tells him that he will be there and gives her some advice. Since this is the third time he's faced death, he tells him its important to keep all the people he loves close to his heart. Back at the apartment, they start getting excited over other White Christmas traditions, including Frank watching basketball and Ginger reading Vogue. Then, they exchange one gift on Christmas Eve - another White tradition (and Ginger's favorite). Frank opens his first and gets a hat and shirt. Frank tells Ginger that his gift is too big and that it won't fit under the tree, but gives her an address to go to, to get it. Ginger then walks up to the ice rink, where she sees her gift is Chase. Frank also brought Chase out due to their own tradition they share, the Christmas duet, White Christmas. During Chase and Ginger's skating "date," Frank comes to see how the two of them are doing and can't help but smile. With the three of them now at the apartment, Chase and Frank are watching the game, and Ginger comes and sits beside Frank to "watch." During this time, Chase keeps eyeing his watch, Frank watches Ginger, and Ginger looking at the magazines on the table. After twenty seconds, Ginger caves and starts reading Vogue. Frank then celebrates because he won a bet arranged earlier with Chase. He tells Chase that although they may have dated, he raised him. During Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Ginger interrupts Frank, who is reading Vogue, that dinner is ready after she and Chase set everything up. ;Boys and Girls (On Film) Ginger pours her heart out to Frank while helping him prepare food in the school kitchen. She explains that at first she was angry, hurt and embarrassed, but now Chase's actions are confusing her. She admits she still misses him. Frank confesses that he was a bad girl magnet when he was young, so he understands her, but tells her that she needs a good guy this time and that it's not only about feelings, but also trust. ;Have You Ever Been Mellow Frank can be seen at the house party with everyone and him and Ginger are seen sharing a moment together. ;One Night Only Before Nationals, Ginger gets a call from her cousin, Mel, saying that Frank died and she immediately holds in all her feelings before the competition. Relationship Ginger White Being a former member of the mafia, Frank has to deal with giving Ginger a normal life as he strives to keep it a secret from her. Both Frank and his daughter love each other very dearly. Throughout Ginger's years at Brewster, Frank supports her with her issues, worries and problems, such as struggling with drugs, or her relationships with Chase. She has clearly been a devoted father, and works very hard to provide for his daughter. Songs S1= ;Duets Song sssssss.JPG|Butterfly Fly Away (Ginger White) (Prep)|link=Butterfly Fly Away Category:Character Category:Deceased